1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a display system. More particularly, the invention relates to a display system which facilitates operation to provide visual information again after temporarily eliminating the visual display.
2. Background Art
A display system for a vehicle is generally well known in the art which includes a plurality of control switches on both sides of a display monitor. A driver can operate any one of the switches to provide visual information of interest to the driver.
However, in such a conventional display system, if a driver operates a display turn-off switch to switch-off the current screen display and subsequently wants to select the same mode again, the same sequential operation as previously performed is again necessary.
Additionally, if the driver operates the control switch incorrectly with the intention of restoring the same images after an interrupt, the display may be changed to a different mode to provide undesired visual information to the driver.